


A occhi aperti

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alzati Bruce.<br/>Alzati e spiega quelle tue ali nerastre e membranose, mostro tra i mostri, l'eroe di cui tutti hanno bisogno, ma che non meritano.<br/>Alzati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A occhi aperti

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

  
  
  
  
"Spesso ci indebitiamo con il futuro per pagare i debiti con il passato"  
\- Kahlil Gibran -

  
**A occhi aperti**   


  
  
_Alzati._  
  
Non posso.  
  
 _Alzati._  
  
Singhiozzi un gemito patetico, schiacciando sotto le dita la paglia immonda del tuo giaciglio.  
  
 _Benvenuto a casa._  
  
Ma questa non è casa tua. Questa non è Gotham.  
  
 _Torna, figlio mio. Torna._  
  
L'aria puzza d'urina e speranze mal digerite, sangue rappreso e carcasse umane dallo sguardo vuoto.  
Rovesci i tuoi e incroci la parabola di luce di quel buco nero che ha inghiottito il pipistrello.  
  
 _Ti mangio, ti mangio!_  
  
Avevi voglia di vomitare, ma il tuo diaframma non rispondeva correttamente allo stimolo, per cui ti limitavi a emettere una serie di singulti ripetuti, la canzone asimmetrica di un morente.  
Di un perdente.  
  
 _"Sta per arrivare una tempesta, Mr. Wayne."_  
  
Lo schermo con cui Bane credeva - voleva - umiliarti è ancora lì, in frantumi.  
L'hai fracassato quando Gotham è stata isolata, tra i visi sconvolti della popolazione quello severo e durissimo di Gordon, al suo fianco un pettirosso dal profilo dritto e brutale del lupo.  
  
 _Hai paura._  
  
La paura è un cancro.  
E' un'anomalia del sistema, un singola cellula che poi diventa un pugno, una massa che lì si attacca e non regala perdono.  
Non sai quando è arrivata, non sai come è cominciata: è sempre stata lì.  
E' un paradosso, perché svuota riempendo d'angosce.  
E' il 'click' irrazionale di una mente alla deriva, concentrata su di un'unica illusione: un'unica menzogna.  
Ma tu hai smesso di credere tanto tempo fa.  
  
 _"Deshi basara! Deshi basara!"_  
  
Alzati Bruce.  
Alzati e spiega quelle tue ali nerastre e membranose, mostro tra i mostri, l'eroe di cui tutti hanno bisogno, ma che non meritano.  
Alzati.  
  
 _"Non ho avuto altra scelta. Volevano uccidermi."_  
 _"Stai commettendo un grave errore, Selina."_  
 _"Non come il suo, temo..."_  
 _"Bane."_  
 _"Non perdiamoci in cerimonie inutili, Mr. Wayne."_  
  
La prima lezione che ti aveva impartito Bane era stata che il dolore non ha soglia alcuna, nessun limite.  
C'è sempre una nuova, raffinata, tortura, un sadico più bravo di quello precedente.  
La seconda era che un orgoglio mutilato faceva molto più male di un grumo di vertebre incrinate.  
Nei sentimenti, non c'è sutura alcuna che tenga, nessun filo che possa arginare degnamente l'emorragia di noi stessi.  
La terza era che anche un gatto poteva piangere.  
E l'aveva fatto proprio per te.  
  
 _"E' un costume sfacciato per una gatta ladra."_  
 _"Ah sì? E tu chi stai facendo finta d'essere?"_  
  
Ha gli occhi aperti Selina quando ti bacia, perché vuole dire addio a un uomo, non ad una maschera.  
Ha le labbra fredde e il sapore del sale sulla lingua, ma brucia tutto un mondo sul fondo di quelle iridi verdi.  
  
 _"Salvati. Non devi più niente a queste persone. Gli hai già dato tutto."_  
 _"Non tutto. Non ancora."_  
  
L'esplosione assomiglia a un abbraccio di lamiere roventi e ciottoli incendiati, l'ultimo respiro di una città tenuta alla catena.  
Le spezza una dietro l'altra Gotham, ruggendo come un leone affamato.  
Si volta infuriata, una donna a cui hanno ucciso i suoi figli più belli, solo per vedere la sua stessa pelle sfregiata.  
Sono viscere rovesciate gli edifici smembrati, gole recise le brecce lungo tutte le mura.  
Si guarda intorno smarrito il padre della paura e lo raccoglie al seno quella madre deviata, nell'ultima stretta prima del grande salto.  
Reclina il capo il figlio prediletto di Gotham, solo per rialzarlo tra due braccia pallide e morbide, nella pupilla uncinata tutto il divertimento del gatto a cui hanno appena regalato un topo nuovo.  
  
 _"Sei vivo."_  
  
No, non più.  
Ti sfiori il fianco, trovando il taglio slabbrato di una donna che credevi d'aver amato.  
Erano torbidi come le acque della baia gli occhi di Talia, ma chi sta già affogando non trova rilevante il dove, quanto piuttosto il in quanto.  
Era arida Talia, vibrante d'una rabbia repressa e frustata dal desiderio d'una vendetta agonica e lenta.  
Avevi fatto l'amore con il nemico, una falce già spianata e tra quelle gambe l'asciutto di un orgasmo solitario.  
Ma per quel flebile istante era bastato.  
  
 _"Come?"_  
  
E' curiosa Selina, come tutti i gatti.  
L'avevi trovata con una valigia pronta sopra al letto e un borsone blu tra le mani.  
L'avevi trovata e ti aveva colpito con tutta la sua forza, prima di lasciare che la soddisfazione le permettesse di sorridere, fosse anche solo un teso stirar di labbra.  
 _"Dovrai insegnarmi come tornare dalla morte."_ ti aveva ribattuto prima di baciarti, lasciando colare via desiderio e colpe.  
Passato e ombre.  
  
Hai amato poche volte, Bruce Wayne.  
Forse, non sai nemmeno cosa voglia dire amare.  
Ti eri lasciato distruggere da un pagliaccio che era solo l'allegoria della tua anima, l'altro lato della moneta.  
Avevi lasciato crepare come un cane l'unico simbolo di giustizia di Gotham, leccando poi le lacrime d'una vedova che era già cenere e carne bruciata.  
Erano chiusi i tuoi occhi mentre affidavi il tuo futuro a Talia, serrati in un anelito autodistruttivo.  
Erano chiusi anche mentre baciavi Selina, perché la vigliaccheria è solo un'altra forma d'autolesionismo.  
E tu eri il maestro della violenza autoinflitta.  
  
Frughi Gotham con un'intensità dolente, quasi potessi sfogliarla sotto i tuoi polpastrelli.  
Selina è un respiro tiepido alle tue spalle e una nuova cicatrice sul petto.  
Apri gli occhi e, per la prima volta, vedi - scruti - davvero.  
Si dibatte Gotham, nel cielo i primi fasci rossastri dell'alba.  
E' un buon momento per pensare: lo è sempre stato.  
In alto, sulle gargolle che sorvegliavano la città, l'aria sembrava essere più pulita, più nitida.  
Filamenti cremisi si dipanavano nell'aere, nembi grigi e sotto l'arteria pulsante di Gotham che accoglieva il primo traffico della mattina.  
Quando ti appoggia una mano sulla spalla, lasciandola scivolare verso la vita, sai già cosa fare.  
Cosa dire.  
  


********

  
Il pipistrello era tornato e al suo fianco il cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura, una sigaretta tra le dita e un distintivo sotto la pelle.  
Il pipistrello era tornato e aveva ucciso il pettirosso, perché dovevi  mordere Gotham per possederla davvero.  
Avevi sorriso, prima che fosse la voce di Selina a distoglierti da quelle memorie di vetro e sabbia.  
  
"Bruce! La macchina c'aspetta sotto."  
"Arrivo."  
  
Avevi chiuso il laptop, nella tua retina un pipistrello che ostentava la sua abilità in un doppio salto mortale.  
Il tuo sorriso si era ampliato ulteriormente: esibizionista, il ragazzo.  
L'avevi scelto proprio bene.  
  
"Bruce."  
  
E' quasi una domanda quella che ti porge Selina, prima di inghiottire la tua risposta con la sua bocca.  
  
"Andiamo?"  
  
Le sfiori il polso con le dita, facendole schiudere il pugno chiuso e intrecciandole alle tue.  
  
"Andiamo." mormori, chiudendoti la porta alle spalle. "Ovunque tu voglia."  
  
E il pipistrello si era infine mutato in uomo. 


End file.
